De aprendizajes Familiares
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Morgan/Reid-Nunca se deja de aprender, mucho menos dentro de la familia.


**TITULO:** De Aprendizajes familiares

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** No es precisamente un Spoiler pero el **2x12** ha servido de inspiración.

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, Fluffy, un poco de Humor (sino es que mucho) y más Fluffy. ¿Algo que agregar?

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

Aquí va otra historia con una de sus ideas.

Esta idea es original de: **Jeremy Potter Malfoy**. Espero que lo siguiente sea de tú agrado y se ajuste aunque sea un poco a la idea que tenías.

Sonrían a la vida y disfruten esto tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

**oOoOoOoO**

Miró a uno y otro lado de la calle, después al edificio de enfrente y por último suspiró.

-Hey, tranquilo. No te van a comer.

-Muy gracioso.-Gruñó, al escuchar la risa de su compañero.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, ya te lo dije.

-Lo sé pero no deja de…asustarme un poco.

-¡Por favor! Ya antes has pisado la casa de mi madre.

-¡Sí!, pero no en estas condiciones.

Morgan habría reído de buen agrado pero el pánico que se vislumbraba en los ojos claros del más joven hablaba de echarse a correr ante el mínimo cambio en el ambiente, y si quería retenerlo para no repetir el _alegato ansioso_ que el buen doctor Spencer Reid había sostenido con una pobre anciana en el aeropuerto…mejor apresurar las cosas.

-Vamos, ya deben estar esperándonos.

-¿Y si no? Nunca me ha gustado visitar a alguien sin antes anunciarme porque es de mala educación y podría estar invadiendo la intimidad de…

-Sí, sí, di lo que quieras pero hazlo arriba.

Morgan tomó al otro de la mano y lo haló hacia la puerta principal de los departamentos. Pudo sentir la mano temblorosa querer huir de su contacto pero dos segundos después, cuando entraron en el viejo ascensor, sintió los dedos temblorosos de Reid entrelazando los suyos con aprehensión.

-De verdad, chico, pareciera que te diriges a la peor de las torturas.

-¿Y no?

El mayor enarcó una ceja mientras que el otro giró el rostro para mirar los números de los pisos que pasaban uno a uno.

Esa era una mala idea, la peor que Morgan hubiera tenido en años y lo sabía porque lo conocía bien…además de que había participado en unas cuantas.

Pero eso no le restaba que ese viaje relámpago y nada anticipado (tres semanas no contaban para una preparación mental) fuera la más grande de todas las tonterías… ¿no podría descomponerse el ascensor?

Pero nadie escuchó sus plegarias porque exactamente quince segundos después el cubo metálico se abrió en el antepenúltimo piso.

-Vamos.

Morgan volvió a halarlo y el camino hasta la puerta que ya conocía se le hizo el más corto de toda su vida.

Las manos sudorosas y la compulsión de restregarlas contra su pantalón no hacían más soportable el hecho de que estuvieran aguardando a que abrieran.

-¿Y si no están?

-Entonces abro y esperamos adentro.

-Pero eso sería… ¡¿y el pastel? Seguro lo has dejado en el taxi, será mejor que baje y llame a García para que rastree la placa del…

-En serio, chico, sino respiras terminarás ahogándote. Además estuviste de acuerdo en esto… ¿o ya no lo estás?

En el motivo _real_ lo estaba, pero definitivamente no en esa visita. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de responder porque la puerta se abrió, dejándole ver a una mujer que conocía bastante bien.

-¡Sorpresa, hermani…!

-¡Spencer!, ¡qué alegría me da volver a verte!

De inmediato un par de brazos se colgaron de su cuello y Reid quedó momentáneamente incapacitado para nada que no fuera retornar el abrazo a medias.

-Ho-la, Sarah.

-Pero pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí. Te esperábamos desde hace como una hora.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias.-Refunfuñó Morgan, cuando miró a su hermana halar hasta el interior del departamento a su compañero.

-¡Mamá!, ¡ya está aquí!

Rápidamente un bólido proveniente de la cocina hizo acto de presencia en la pequeña sala, por lo que Reid, quien estaba poniendo su pequeña valija tras la puerta, no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para el nuevo par de brazos que lo envolvieron.

-¡Oh, Spencer! ¡Bienvenido a casa, cariño!

El aludido sonrió con nerviosismo, agradeciendo la amabilidad de las mujeres.

-Pero pasa, pasa, siéntate. ¿Te sirvo algo? Sarah, trae un poco del postre que tú hermana hizo ayer, ya verás cómo te gusta.

-Gra-gracias, señora Morgan pero no es necesario…

-Vamos, vamos, deja el formalismo. Llámame simplemente Fran. Ya te lo había dicho.

Reid sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba un poco pero el carraspeo a su lado lo libró momentáneamente de la atención de la amable mujer.

-Pareciera que olvidas algo, mamá.

La mujer miró al hombre que con brazos cruzados aguardaba no muy lejos de ahí.

-No bebé, no olvido nada. Ya nos habíamos saludado hace rato por teléfono.

-Cuando dijiste que llegarían hace una hora.-Intervino Sarah, regresando de la cocina con un enorme plato azul y una taza amarilla.

-Es verdad.-Asintió la mayor.- ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?, ¿ocurrió algo?

Reid parpadeó, evidentemente el interrogatorio iba dirigido a él por lo que agradeciendo el plato trató de responder.

-No ocurrió nada, lo que sucede es que…

-No había taxis, mamá. Las convenciones este mes están al tope en la ciudad y…

-¿Está bien el azúcar del café o quieres que te traiga otro?

-Con confianza, dulzura, con confianza.

Ambas mujeres sonreían en dirección de un Spencer que negó y trataba a toda costa de corresponder a sus atenciones.

Por su parte Derek frunció el ceño con visible molestia.

-¿Mamá?

Pero la mujer no respondió, se encontraba muy atenta en hacer satisfactoria la estadía de su invitado, por lo que repentinamente se sintió ignorado.

-Sarah, ¿en dónde está Desirée?

Tuvo que cuestionar un par de veces para lograr la atención de su hermana.

-Ah, tuvo que quedarse un poco más en el trabajo pero ya no tarda en llegar. Verás la cena que te preparamos, Spencer.

Si, era oficial, el joven doctor se encontraba más que azorado y Morgan…

-Bebé.-Llamó su madre un segundo después.

-¿Si, mamá?

-¿Podrías ir a la tienda del señor Ferringhton por algunas cosas que me hacen falta para la cena? Puedes comprar cerveza si te apetece.

Si, era oficial, estaba molesto.

Cuando regresó, con el rostro aun contraído por la molestia y las manos cargadas de bolsas porque a su _hermanita_ se le había ocurrido pedirle que llevara otras cosas, escuchó atentamente la agitación de las mujeres.

-¡Wow!, de verdad habrías podido hacer una fortuna en las Vegas.

-No es para tanto.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡¿Lo has escuchado, mamá?

-Si y tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

-¿De qué hablan?-Indagó Derek, deshaciéndose de las bolsas.

-De que Spencer es muy buen mago, pero es demasiado _modesto _para aceptarlo_._-Respondió Desirée, quien entraba en la estancia cargada de un enorme platón.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-¡No!-Negó tajante la mujer.-Mejor termina de preparar la ensalada que dejé en la barra de la cocina, ¿sí?

A Derek Morgan comenzaba a parecerle que su _amada familia_ solo lo quería como ayudante de deberes domésticos. No concebía la idea de que tuvieran más de medio año sin verse y en lugar de las sonrisas, los abrazos y el afecto de siempre, lo estuvieran tratando de esa manera. Maldijo en voz baja cuando su madre abrazó fuertemente al hombre que lucía un poquito más animado que al llegar.

-¿Vas a ayudarme con lo que te pedí?-Indagó Desirée, mirando a Derek con las manos en jarras.

-Si, si, ya voy, ya voy. Me alegra que preguntes, estoy bien, ¡de maravilla!

-¡Y no incendies la cocina!-Gritó ella con una sonrisa larga en los labios mientras lo miraba entrar a la cocina.-Nunca cambiará.-Murmuró para si, acercándose hasta donde su hermana, madre e invitado estaban sentados.

-Cuéntanos-Sonrió Sarah tras revolverle un poco el cabello a quien simplemente sonrió.- ¿Qué tal la convivencia con Derek en el trabajo?

-¿Aun sigue molestándote? Porque si es así se las verá conmigo.

Al doctor le hizo gracia que justamente la madre de Derek estuviera diciendo eso.

-No, es bastante agradable estar con él…quiero decir, en el trabajo, porqué…ham…

-Hey, tranquilo. Como si no supiéramos nada.-Rió Desirée y a ella se unieron las otras dos mujeres.

Repentinamente Reid pensó que todo lo que ellas deseaban era azorarlo más y más. Desde que puso un pie en esa casa se le había colmado de atenciones, palabras dulces y mimos. Estaba sintiéndose verdaderamente extraño…aunque misteriosamente bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Indagó la mujer mayor, mirando que la sonrisa se desvanecía de los labios de su invitado.

-Oh, es solo que me siento…extraño. Es decir.-Trató de explicar.-Se supone que soy solo un invitado porque hoy es su cumpleaños y en lugar de ayudar con la cena y festejarla estoy aquí recibiendo sus atenciones.

Sarah y Desirée se miraron sonrientes mientras su madre abrazaba al muchacho que estaba comenzando a pensar que esos brazos eran bastante cálidos.

-Eso no importa, cariño.-Sonrió la mayor.-Lo que importa es que estamos todos juntos.

-Pero…

-Lo que mamá trata de decir.-Señaló Desirée sin borrar su sonrisa.-Es que nos alegra de que estés aquí, compartiendo la felicidad de nuestra madre.

-Además como dijiste, eres invitado.-Secundo Sarah.-Y a los invitados hay que tratarlos muy bien.

-Déjate mimar un poco.-Guiñó Fran, tras palmearle una de las manos al joven doctor que se mordió los labios y asintió.

No comprendía por qué razón ellas lucían tan felices, mucho menos cuando estaban haciendo un verdadero circo a su alrededor.

La primera vez que las conoció no había sido en muy buenas condiciones, tomando en cuenta de que acababan de apresar a Derek y se armó un gran jaleo a causa de eso. Sin embargo había podido notar lo unida que esa familia era y a pesar de que en un principio tanto Sarah como Desirée se habían comportado un tanto evasivas y molestas con él, todo cambió tras la intervención de su madre y los cargos retirados hacia Derek.

Había resultado _extraño_ enterarse de que su compañero de trabajo les hubiera hablado tanto sobre él a su familia, pero un par de años más tarde y cuando ambos decidieron que era momento de dejar las niñerías de lado y aceptar que se gustaban, aquellas tres mujeres habían quedado conmocionadas. Y no en el mal sentido, todo lo contrario. Ni Derek ni él sospecharon jamás que la primera visita oficial como pareja hubiera terminado con tan buenos resultados. De eso más de medio año, en ese momento las cosas habían cambiado un poco pues _ellos_ decidieron vivir juntos y formalizar un poco más esa relación. De ahí el motivo principal de esa visita, además de celebrar el cumpleaños de la mujer que lo miraba con algo que llenaba su corazón de calidez.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo se casan?-Preguntó Sarah, tomando desprevenido al joven doctor.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Por qué tendremos también sobrinos, ¿verdad?-Secundó Desirée, sonriendo de orilla a orilla.

-Eso sería maravilloso. Tener nietos, aunque Derek no quiera.

El rostro de Reid era un poema al desconcierto y al pánico.

-Yo…él…

-Dejen de atormentarlo, ustedes mujeres sin sentido de la prudencia.

-¡Oh, el caballero de brillante armadura ha llegado para rescatar a su hermoso príncipe!

-¿En dónde dejaste tú corcel, hermanito?

Derek bufó y tras depositar el refractario de la ensalada en la mesa, se acercó al muchacho que tomó de la mano y lo haló lejos de las mujeres que rieron a todo pulmón.

-No les hagas caso, están locas.

-Aja, como tú cuando hablas y hablas de tú adorado _Spence_.

El mayor le lanzó a Sarah una mirada molesta mientras que Reid trataba de serenarse. Tantas emociones juntas eran difíciles de asimilar, sobre todo cuando no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tan abiertamente de lo que tenía con su compañero.

-Bueno, ya.-Silenció la mujer mayor tras levantarse del sofá.-Mejor vamos a cenar.

Los restantes asintieron y caminaron hasta la mesa en dónde les esperaba una exquisita comida.

Durante la cena Reid pudo mirar más de cerca la hermosa interacción de esa familia. Se percató de cuan amado era Derek, a pesar de las bromas que sus hermanas le jugaban, y cuan orgullosa estaba Fran de sus hijos.

No pudo evitarlo, algo dentro de él lo hizo sentir un tanto celoso de todo eso.

-¿Quieres la primera rebanada de pastel?-Ofreció la festejada, sacando al más joven de sus cavilaciones.

-Pero no podría…

-Ya sé que no te gustan mucho las cosas dulces, pero hazlo por mí.-Guiñó.

-Claro que le gustan las cosas dulces, mamá. Se toma el café con medio kilo de azúcar.

Reid frunció el entrecejo ante la risita de su pareja.

-Oh, deja de atormentarlo. Eres un mal novio.

Era la primera vez que Derek y Reid escuchaban a la mujer mayor decir esa palabra en voz alta, por lo que se miraron con cierta sorpresa.

-Como si a estas alturas se sorprendieran de escuchar eso.-Gruñó Desirée, tras salir de la cocina con el pastel y varias velas.

-Parecen un par de ancianas sorprendidas ante la modernidad.-Asintió Sarah, que flanqueaba a su hermana con varios platos pequeños.

El pastel fue colocado frente a la festejada y como todos los años un coro de "feliz cumpleaños" le fue recitado con sonrisas en los labios.

Spencer no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, pero sonrió cuando la cabeza de esa pequeña familia sopló con emoción las velas, recibiendo a cambio varios aplausos y gritos de júbilo.

-Muy bien, ¿qué tal sabe?-Indagó Fran, tras pasarle el primer trozo de tarta a su invitado.

Reid comió un pedacito y asintió.

-Bastante bueno.

-Me alegra, al menos ahora se que puedo vivir de repostera.

-¡¿Usted lo hizo?-Indagó sorprendido el doctor.

-¡Claro! Hacerme mi propio pastel de cumpleaños es mi gran obsequio.

Reid miró a su pareja, quien degustaba también la tarta.

-¿En dónde quedó el pastel que trajimos a tú madre?

Derek se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez sí lo olvidamos en el taxi después de todo. Con eso de que te hice bajar a la fuerza y casi olvidamos el equipaje…

Spencer gruñó y evitó mirar la sonrisa cínica de Derek.

Bueno, ya se encargaría él de contarle a Rossi por _casualidad_ que el pastel tan refinado que compró especialmente para esa ocasión había terminado en el estómago del taxista. Ahí él si sonreiría.

El resto de la noche fueron charlas sin sentido, risas y una convivencia de la que Reid no llegó a cansarse en ningún momento. La atmósfera era tan agradable que le alegró haber asistido.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Sarah cuando se levantó del sofá.

-A lavar la loza.

-¡Oh no, no, no, de ninguna manera! ¡No!-Negó la festejada.

-Pero…

-Ya te dijimos que eres invitado y los invitados no hacen nada.-Agregó la mujer.

-Pero…

-Que lo haga Derek. Después de todo es excelente lavando la loza, ¿verdad?-Sonrió juguetona Desirée.

-¡Hey! Yo también soy invitado.

-Pero tú conoces las reglas, así que si todas hicimos la cena, a ti te toca lavar. Anda, ve.

Ante la decisión de las presentes no pudo más que gruñir y dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡Solo se aprovechan porqué soy el único que las soporta!-Gritó, cerrando la puerta para no escuchar las risas.

-Pero yo puedo ayudar.-Dijo Reid, un tanto preocupado por eso.

-Déjalo, es bueno haciendo las labores.

-Tú relájate.

-¿Mas pastel?

Invitaron las tres, pero él negó.

-Yo sé que él es muy bueno con las labores pero…en casa.-Dijo, sin pensarlo siquiera.-Nos ayudamos mutuamente y no es justo que yo esté aquí sentado disfrutando de su familia mientras que él trabaja. Iré a ayudarlo.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a observar los rostros de las mujeres quienes lo vieron entrar a la cocina.

-Vaya, al fin lo hicieron.-Susurró Desirée tras reclinarse en el sofá.

-Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se decidieran a vivir juntos. Creo que ya se habían tardado.-Asintió su hermana, mirando a su madre.- ¿Tú qué opinas, mamá?

Fran Morgan miró a sus hijas y después sonrió.

-Bueno, que es momento de que cierta persona se entere de varias cositas.

Ambas hermanas asintieron, mirando la puerta del fondo que acababa de cerrarse.

Cuando Reid entró en la cocina, miró a un muy molesto hombre que estaba luchando por volver a poner una puerta de la alacena en su lugar.

-¡Maldición!-Gritó cuando se golpeó.

-A ver, déjame ayudarte.-Sonrió el recién llegado, acomodando la puerta y mirando el dedo enrojecido de su pareja.-Nada que un poco de agua no remedie.

Derek no pronunció palabra pero agradeció el chorro de agua fría que cayó en su dedo.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?-Indagó el mas joven, corroborando que la hinchazón cedía.- ¿Es por hacer esto?

Derek continuaba sin responder, por lo que se zafó del agarre del otro en cuanto el agua dejó de caer.

Reid lo miró y sonrió un poco.

-Lo lamento.-Murmuró, volviendo a tomar la mano de quien lo miró.-Lamento si te estoy restando protagonismo y tiempo con tú familia. No ha sido mi intensión inmiscuirme de esta manera.

El aludido lo observó un momento para después resoplar y negar con la cabeza.

-No eres tú, son ellas. Lo que sucede es que nunca las había visto tan…

-¿Interesadas en interactuar con algún otro hombre que no fueras tú?

Derek rió.

-Bueno, iba a decir que están como _locas,_ pero tú explicación, para variar, se escucha más sensata.

Se sonrieron, por lo que el momento tenso pasó.

-No estoy molesto, es solo que…es algo extraño que te traten de esa manera y a mí…

-Entonces díselos.-Aconsejó el más joven, acercándose a quien lo abrazó.-Porqué ellas te aman y te escuchan más de lo que tú supones.

-Pero…

-Hazle caso al _chico genio_ que observa todo desde su particular perspectiva de genialidad.-Sonrió.-Además están sumamente orgullosas de ti.

Lo besó levemente en los labios antes de comenzar con la tarea que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Derek contempló a Reid un momento antes de sentirse como un rotundo idiota. Había estado celoso de las atenciones de su familia para con su pareja y había olvidado lo excepcionales que eran todos.

Se sentía avergonzado, pero también el hecho de ser el único varón en aquella casa lo había obligado a maximizar un poco su ego. Le debía una disculpa muy grande al hombre que siempre lo sorprendía con sus palabras.

Más tarde, cuando Reid dio las buenas noches y se introdujo en la habitación del fondo, Fran decidió hablar con su hijo.

-Gracias por venir. Sé que tú trabajo es duro pero me hace sentir bien el hecho de que siempre reserves este día para mí.

El hombre besó la frente de su madre mientras esta sonreía agradecida.

-Derek.-Murmuró, acariciando la mejilla derecha de su hijo.-Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Es sobre Reid y de mí?

La mujer asintió, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar las cosas.

-No estoy en desacuerdo con que vivan juntos.-Dijo, sintiendo que los músculos del rostro de su hijo se destensaban.-Si no lo estuve cuando nos dijeron que estaban juntos, mucho menos ahora.

-Nunca he entendido el cómo…

-¿No me sorprendí?

Él asintió, mirando fijamente el rostro alegre de su madre.

-Bueno Derek, a pesar de que fuiste un mujeriego y siempre disfrutaste de eso, el hecho de que nunca hubieras traído a casa a ninguna chica pero si a la persona de la que más hablabas con nosotras…me dio una idea. Además las madres sabemos.-Señaló, tocándose con el dedo la sien izquierda.-Somos seres _misteriosos_ que saben e intuyen cosas que los hijos ni se imaginan.

Derek no lo ponía en tela de juicio, sobre todo por el trabajo que tenía. Había visto cantidad de cosas que ni la ciencia ni la psicología podían explicar. Además su madre siempre sería una sabia.

-Entonces si no quieres hablar de que hemos dado un paso más en la relación, ¿qué es?

Fran era consciente de las muchas pérdidas físicas y emocionales que sus hijos tenían, sobre todo su único varón, quien había tenido que enfrentarse a la dureza de crecer sin un padre al que había visto morir. Sabía que ni todo el amor que hubiera podido darle se comparaba a las millones de cosas que había tenido que sortear para ganarse un lugar en una vida terriblemente dura. Agradecía cada día a un Dios en el cual él no creía, que lo hubiera formado fuerte y honrado, dispuesto a hacer el bien. Quizá jamás había estado tan agradecida con el cielo como en ese momento, en que los ojos de su hijo la miraban con la paz que no había visto desde su niñez.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Derek. No sabes cuánto.

El aludido no se esperaba eso.

-¿A qué viene…?

-Sé que no fui la madre más perfecta del mundo pero…solo quiero que sepas que agradezco por tenerte como hijo. Ese es el mejor y más grande obsequio que alguien pueda darme. Te amo, bebé, nunca olvides eso.

Derek se quedó sin habla. Su madre siempre le hablaba de lo orgullosa que estaba de él y de su manera por salir adelante en la vida, pero era la primera vez que lo miraba con tantas emociones encontradas.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Claro que me siento bien!-Rió ella, palmeando la mano que había tomado la suya.-Es solo que quería decírtelo y recordártelo. Para que no se te olvide nunca que también tus hermanas te adoran, aunque te embromen.

-Lo sé, siempre han sido unas mimadas.-Sonrió él un poco abochornado por el momento.

-A las que amas y te aman como a nadie en la vida. Por eso te molestan.

-No tienes que recordármelo, me hacen lo mismo desde que éramos niños.-Gruñó, memorando los numerosos episodios en los que sus hermanas se aprovecharon de él solo por ser su único hermano varón_._

-Así es, por eso ahora quieren mimar a un alguien que no tuvo la suerte de tener hermanas que lo molestaran.

Derek se sintió como esa vez a los seis años cuando su madre trató de explicarle porqué la vecina se estaba besando con un hombre que no era su novio.

-Mamá…

-Siempre recuerdo esas historias que nos contabas de Spencer, lo increíblemente listo que es pero lo desafortunado que siempre ha sido en otras cosas.-Habló la mujer, sabiendo que tenía la absoluta atención de su hijo.-Para una madre no puede haber cosa más dura que saber que sus hijos están sufriendo, por eso cuando me relataste esa increíble historia de la vida de Spencer…como madre voy a decirte que se me hizo un nudo enorme en el pecho al saber todas esas cosas de él.-Señaló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Se que las madres no somos perfectas por más que nos esforcemos, y tratamos de dar el amor que podemos para remediar un poco todo eso. Pero crecer sin el amor de una familia…de una madre atormentada por algo que va mucho más allá de todo lo humanamente pensable es…duro. No me imagino lo que ese pobre muchacho debió de vivir, haciéndose cargo de cosas que no le correspondían.

-Mamá, Spencer es fuerte, él…

-Por muy fuerte que pueda ser, siempre hay heridas, cariño y yo siempre viviré preocupada por las tuyas.

Él movió la cabeza, simplemente su madre era maravillosa.

-Por eso, al saber que el amor familiar jamás te faltó…tus hermanas y yo solo queremos hacerle saber que aquí tiene una familia. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Claro que lo entendía, él mismo ya se había hecho una idea al respecto. Así que abrazó a su madre y besó su mejilla con todo el amor que solo un hijo puede ser capaz de expresar.

-Gracias, mamá.

Fran simplemente sonrió.

La verdad era que ella, como todas las madres quizá, había vislumbrado la vida de su único hijo varón al lado de una hermosa muchacha que pudiera curar un poco sus heridas. Pero también supo, con el solo hecho de mirar resplandecer los ojos de su hijo, que aquel del cual no se cansaba de hablar llenaba el vacío que la vida le había dado.

Lo único que deseaba para él era la felicidad y si el muchacho _estadísticas_ que se sonrojaba ante algún halago, era su felicidad, entonces así lo respetaría.

-Ve con él y hazle saber que desde el momento en que puso un pie en esta casa como tú pareja, es parte de la familia.

-Así lo haré mamá, buenas noches.

Ella sonrió a su hijo y lo miró caminar por el pasillo.

La _charla_ había resultado bien, ahora solo restaba que Derek se hiciera a la idea de que encelarse por los futuros mimos que le harían a su _chico_, era una tontería.

Cuando Derek entró en la habitación, encontró a Reid _leyendo_ un libro.

-Aunque te conozca de años, nunca voy a dejar de sorprenderme por la forma que tienes de leer.

-Bueno, ahorra tiempo.-Dijo, deteniendo sus dedos en el noveno renglón para mirar al hombre que comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Te gustó la cena?-Indagó Morgan buscando su camiseta de dormir.

-Sí, claro. Las comidas caceras son muchísimo más nutritivas y completas que las que venden en la calle. Existe todo un estudio al respecto, incluso hay estadísticas que hablan sobre ese peculiar _toque_ que las amas de casa y madres le dan a su comida.

-Eso sí lo sé.-Rió el otro, acostándose y esperando a que Reid terminara con el párrafo para guardar el libro.

-¿Hablaste con tú madre?-Indagó el menor, apagando la lámpara y deslizándose dentro de las mantas.

-Sí.

-¿Y aclaraste las cosas?

-Sí.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-Sonrió, sintiendo las fuertes manos de Derek pegarlo a su cuerpo.-Los lazos familiares son importantes, el ochenta y un porciento de los que solucionan sus problemas familiares a tiempo, tiene más éxito en su vida profesional… lo que me lleva a pensar sobre una forma de disculparme con tú familia.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó el mayor, besando el cuello del que rió un poco.

-Porque he sido una molestia. Se supone que era el cumpleaños de tú madre y le he restado protagonismo. Además me han colmado de atenciones cuando es a ti a quien deberían dárselas. Tú familia y tú no se han visto desde hace más de medio…

-Aclaremos algo.-Murmuró Morgan cuando con la mano le pidió al otro que se girara.-No necesitas dar ninguna disculpa porque ellas así quisieron hacer las cosas. A ellas les agradas lo suficiente como para tratarte así o mejor siempre que vengamos. -Reid movió muy despacio la cabeza de forma afirmativa, mientras miraba los ojos sinceros del hombre que sonreía.-Y otra cosa muy importante, no es _mi_ familia, es _nuestra_ familia. Que no se te olvide eso, chico lindo.

Spencer sintió deseos de debatir pero por primera vez se quedó sin algún argumento o estadística fehaciente que lo hiciera confrontar al que lo besó larga y cálidamente después de ese día tan extraño.

-Ahora durmamos un poco, porque mañana esas _locas_ te tienen preparado algo de lo que no me hablaron, pero seguramente voy a tener que hacer muchos quehaceres y encargos.

Reid abrió la boca pero el rostro sereno de quien cerró los ojos se lo impidió.

A pesar de que con Derek estaba descubriendo infinidad de cosas de las que era inexperto, jamás se imaginó que llegaría el día en que escucharía algo que le causara la conmoción que estaba sintiendo.

Algo dentro de él, y estaba seguro que no era taquicardia, se estaba moviendo con inquietud. Un algo cálido que le recorría todo el cuerpo y le extraía una sonrisita que no supo explicar.

Quizá eso se sentía tener una familia que lo colmaba de atenciones. Jamás iba a arrepentirse de la vida que tuvo ni mucho menos de ser hijo de una gran mujer como lo era su madre, pero el hecho de recibir todo ese amor que nunca pudo ni siquiera imaginar, lo desubicaba.

Sonrió y besó levemente los labios de quien lo abrazó más.

Tal vez visitar más a menudo esa casa no era tan mala idea.

**FIN**

Nota:

Después de una investigación exhaustiva (porque en la serie no dan muchas referencias al respecto) encontré (al fin y es verdad) el nombre de la madre de Derek: Fran Morgan, el de las hermanas los mencionan claramente en el 2x12 pero el de su madre (al menos que lo haya pasado por alto) No. La fuente es fidedigna, así que aquí lo tienen.

**Jeremy Potter Malfoy** te doy las gracias por confiarme tú linda idea, espero que haya sido de tú agrado y que no me haya desviado mucho de lo que deseabas.

Y sigo con mi "Ideatón". ¿De qué trata? Déjame recordártelo:

¿Eres amante del Morgan/Reid?, ¿y tienes una idea que no puedas escribir o simplemente te gustaría verla con este fantástico par? Si confías en mí para escribirla pues házmela saber.  
La cosa es hacer one shots, Drabbles y en el remoto caso quizá algo de 2 o 3 capítulos de ese par, pues hay relativamente muy poco sobre ellos y creo, que si somos fans, debemos hacer algo al respecto.  
Bien, quizá la próxima vez que navegues por ahí puedas verla vuelta realidad.

Vigencia del 31 de Mayo al 19 de Julio.  
Algo así para celebrarme la vida de Fan Writer y claro, para promover que los demás Fan Writer a quienes les gusta este par y no participen en el "Ideatón" también se animen a escribir sobre ellos ^^

Me ha quedado algo bastante Fluffy pero me siento extrañamente contenta con eso, así que por el momento es todo, mil gracias por estar ahí y permitirme vivir.

En el camino andamos y sigo escribiendo

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Junio 2010_

PD: El _departamento creativo_ sigue trabajando sobre otras de sus ideas, así que espérenlas en un futuro no muy lejano


End file.
